Puppenspieler
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Office Politics 7-06. Chase und House führen ein Gespräch über Martha M. Masters, in dem einige Vermutungen und Theorien über House' Fellows aufkommen. Oneshot.


_Nicht viel Chase in der letzten Ep, aus dem etwas zu machen war - das hier war leider alles, was mir eingefallen ist. _

* * *

**Puppenspieler**

„Wie war Ihre Nacht im Gefängnis?"

„Wie war Ihr Tag mit einer Intelligenzbestie?"

„Ist Ihr hübscher Hintern noch jungfräulich?"

„Trifft dasselbe auf Masters zu?"

„Oh, clever."

Chase schlüpfte in seinen Kittel. „Ich nehme an, Sie hatten sie ordentlich in der Mangel."

„Hoffentlich sprechen Sie nicht aus Erfahrung. Von gestern, meine ich."

Er drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um den grauroten Filzball aufzufangen, den House ihm unvermittelt von seinem Schreibtisch aus zuwarf. „Sie waren ziemlich eklig zu ihr."

„Ich bin immer eklig. Wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht sollten Sie Erfahrung haben."

„Sie wollen sie behalten."

„Cuddy droht mit Sexentzug. Was bleibt mir übrig?"

„Ist sie gut?"

„Würde ich etwa auf den Deal eingehen, wenn-… Oh, Sie meinen Masters. Um es nett zu umschreiben, ihre Aufrichtigkeit treibt mir regelmäßig Tränen der Rührung in die Augen."

Mit anderen Worten, ein ideales Spielzeug für House.

Er würde sie so lange schleifen, bis sie aus ihren Kinderkrankheiten heraus war.

Sie tat ihm jetzt schon leid.

„Manche Menschen bezeichnen Aufrichtigkeit als eine Tugend."

„Und Sie gehören definitiv dazu."

Chase unterdrückte ein Lachen, wenn er an seine geschiedene Ehe dachte. Ja, Aufrichtigkeit konnte eine Erleichterung sein.

Auch, wenn sie weh tat und in einer Scheidung resultierte. „Seien Sie nicht zu hart mit ihr."

„Komisch. Als Sie bei mir anfingen, hat mir das keiner Ihrer Kollegen nahe gelegt."

„Ich war keine Frau."

„Nichtsdestoweniger haben Sie Beschützerinstinkte geweckt."

Chase schnaubte amüsiert. „Die von Cuddy?"

„Meine. Sie waren so süß und blond."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er den Ball zwischen seinen Händen hin und her hüpfen ließ. „Sie haben kaum eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um mir zu zeigen, was für ein blutiger Anfänger ich gewesen bin."

„Umso mehr haben Sie sich angestrengt, mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen."

„Glauben Sie, das funktioniert mit Masters?"

„Ich glaube, Masters ist intelligenter als Sie."

„Sie hoffen, dass sie entweder kündigt oder einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidet."

„Wovon Sie weit entfernt waren."

Chase warf ihm den Ball zurück. „Es war eine interessante Herausforderung."

„Wie oft haben Sie sich in Ihren ersten Wochen heulend auf der Herrentoilette verkrochen?"

„Sie sind nicht so einschüchternd, wie Sie es gerne hätten."

„Und Sie waren nie so dumm, wie Sie anfangs vorgaben, zu sein."

„Ich musste niemandem etwas beweisen."

„Im Gegensatz zu Masters. Interessant, dass Sie das sagen."

„Sie ist sehr jung."

„Sie waren nicht viel älter, als ich Ihnen die Flausen austreiben musste, die man auf der Universität lehrt. Hippokratischer Eid und das ganze lästige Zeug, Sie wissen schon. All das Spinnengewebe, was sich in ihrem ohnehin schon vollgestopften Köpfchen herumtreibt."

„Sie werden es ihr austreiben."

Der Ball wechselte erneut den Besitzer und verhinderte, dass er sich abwenden und davongehen konnte. „Oh, sicher. Drei, vier Jahre bei mir, und sie ist ruiniert."

Stirnrunzelnd sah Chase ihn an. „Halten Sie mich für ruiniert?"

„Nicht ich. Ihre Ex-Frau schon."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Sie glaubt, ich hätte Sie vergiftet. Metaphorisch gesprochen."

Er blickte auf den Ball in seinen Händen nieder. „Es wäre möglich, dass sie versucht, Sie zu beeindrucken. Sie hat nicht viel praktische Erfahrung, und sie ist unsicher, wie sie ins Team passt. Vielleicht hat sie noch nie mit anderen zusammen gearbeitet."

„Eine Einzelgängerin also. Ist das Ihre vorläufige Diagnose?"

„Sie wird das kompensieren. Sie möchte irgendwo hin gehören. Sonst hätte sie gestern gekündigt."

„Unter diesem Aspekt müssten sie beide sich eigentlich blendend verstehen."

„Sie erinnert Sie an jemanden", stellte Chase fest.

„Falls Sie glauben, ich mochte Sie lieber, als Sie noch unverdorben, schüchtern und mächtig verklemmt waren und in unmöglichen Klamotten herumliefen, täuschen Sie sich. Ihre Hemden finde ich übrigens noch heute gewöhnungsbedürftig. Kriegen Sie die im Dutzend billiger? "

„Ich spreche nicht von mir. Masters erinnert Sie an sich selbst. Nicht an mich."

„Hm. Das würde bedeuten, ich erziehe meine naiven und tugendhaften Schutzbefohlenen zu einem besseren Selbst von mir und vergifte sie dabei. Ich finde, das sagt nicht grade Schmeichelhaftes über mich aus."

„Sie haben mich nicht vergiftet."

„Vielleicht gelingt es mir bei Masters."

„Ich dachte eigentlich, Menschen verändern sich nicht." Chase reichte ihm den Ball über den Tisch zurück.

„Manchmal offenbaren sie sich. Zeigen das, was sie wirklich sind."

„Bei Masters werden Sie nichts Überraschendes finden."

„Ich habe bei niemandem Überraschendes gefunden, Chase."

„Sie waren nicht überrascht, als Sie das über… Dibala herausgefunden haben?" Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, den Namen überhaupt auszusprechen.

„Das war romantisch und leichtsinnig und der Todesstoß für Ihre Ehe. Hätten Sie nicht den Schein in der Pathologie unterzeichnet, wäre es sogar raffiniert gewesen. Nein, es hat mich nicht überrascht. Cameron dagegen… Ich hätte nicht vermutet, dass sie Sie verurteilen würde. Nicht, nachdem sie Babykiller Ezra Powell zur Strecke gebracht hat."

Verblüfft sah er auf. „Sie hat…?"

„Hat sie Ihnen das vorenthalten? Absolute Offenheit war wohl nicht das Credo in Ihrer Beziehung."

„Haben Sie sie dazu gebracht?" fragte er erschüttert.

„Sie meinen, ob ich Ihre brave und aufrichtige Gattin vergiftet habe? Möglich, dass sie das so sehen würde. Jedenfalls ließ sie nicht viel Zweifel offen, wen sie sich als Sündenbock erkoren hat, bevor sie Sie verlassen hat. Keine Bange, sie trägt Ihnen nichts nach. In ihren Augen sind Sie einem schlechten Einfluss ausgesetzt, der Sie zu meiner Marionette gemacht hat, und Ihr einziger Fehler ist, dass Sie nicht klug genug sind, um es zu sehen. Glauben Sie, Masters lernt, an Fäden zu tanzen?"

„Niemand tanzt an Ihren Fäden, House."

„Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben."

Er wollte gehen, wandte sich aber noch einmal um, bevor ihn der Mut verlassen konnte und er die Frage nicht stellen würde, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. „Waren Sie anders? Wenn wir alle schlechten Einflüssen ausgesetzt sind, die uns vergiften, welcher war Ihrer?"

„Ah, Sie suchen nach Erklärungen. Ihr religiöser Einfluss, nehme ich an."

„Sie sind nie anders gewesen, oder?"

„Ich bin der geborene Puppenspieler, Chase. Ich schnitze und schleife so lange an Ihnen allen herum, bis sie bereit sind, zu tanzen. Taub ist noch etwas steif, und Foreman wird es vermutlich nie lernen. Cameron hat sich in den Fäden verheddert, bis sie sie abschneiden musste. Sie dagegen sind ausgesprochen gut gelungen. Sie tanzen praktisch von allein. Wollen Sie eine Wette abschließen, dass Masters tanzen lernt?"

„Ich wette nicht gegen Sie."

„Sie wird sich genau so darin verstricken wie Ihre Ex."

„Vielleicht nicht."

„Hundert Dollar?"

Er schüttelte mit einem amüsierten Schnauben den Kopf.

„Nur, weil sie sich mit mittelalterlicher Architektur auskennt und alles über tote Komponisten weiß, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie mir intellektuell gewachsen ist!" rief House ihm nach, als er die Tür öffnete und auf den Gang hinaus trat.

Ein Puppenspieler und seine Marionetten.

Er hoffte, Masters würde ihn eines Besseren belehren.

**Fin**


End file.
